


A Run-Away Prince

by MuricanStoryTeller



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuricanStoryTeller/pseuds/MuricanStoryTeller
Summary: A Bastard Prince Alfred falls in love with a soon to be King Ivan. But due to his father, Alfred runs away and starts his own journey to find his way to Ivan, unknown that Ivan would start his to find Alfred while hidden from Alfred's brother's search party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site. And was made due to a poll on RusAme amino.

The sun shone brightly on a summer's day. An ageing King was holding a grand ball to celebrate his sons. He was hoping this ball would help them find royal or even somewhat close to royal daughters to marry, in which would keep their wealth safe. Little did he know, one of his sons would be smitten, but not with some wealthy woman. Rather, a feared King. And it would change the course of their lives, forever.

Alfred woke from his night long sleep. He sits up in his comfy bed and stretches his arms up into the air, a loud yawn coming from him as he lowers his arms back down. He was normally one who enjoys parties, but was starting to find them less than thrilling. It was purely political gain for his Kingdom, and all he really wanted was to have fun. And as his bright blue eyes fell onto his clothes on a elegant chair for the event, his lips curl into a smirk. He would have a good time, no matter what. He wastes no time in changing into his event attire then heading out of his chambers. The other Royals in his family had servants who helped them get ready and followed them about to help them in anything they may need. However, Alfred did not have such luxury. And it came from something he had no control over.

Alfred was a Bastard. Not in the term that he was a bad person, rather, his parents weren't fully his parents. When his father was in his younger days, he was quite the playboy, much to his wife's dismay. And so, he was born. His true mother, was a fiery woman who turned out to be a pirate. It was a scandal! But the wife, though angry, kept her step son. And loved him all the same. The King, vowed to be better. But as such, he would not let his son be a full Prince, as he wasn't one. And Alfred didn't mind! He likes to do things on his own, and to learn skills his siblings could never master.

The young Prince’s pace stays fast as he hurries down numerous hallways. Countless number of servants dodged or dash out of the Prince's way, least one didn't and they faced the King's wrath. His breath barely deep as he turns various hallways and trips into the Grand Hall. Various servants glance over, they were just finishing up the Grand Hall for the grand event. “ Alfred please. If your going to make a fool of yourself, please do not do it here. “ Arthur says as he strides past Alfred. The younger Prince huffs and stands back up, he felt ready to throw an insult back when a trumpet screams into the air. The two Princes turn their gazes to the servant. “ The guests are arriving your majesties! “ he announces. Arthur gasps and starts to shove Alfred back towards the hallway he had fallen out of. “ Remember that father told you to come out during the party! Not before ! “ he says suddenly panicking. “ but dude-! “ the younger one protests and even dodges the other. Arthur growls faintly, like a mom whose child was starting to get on her nerves.

“ no one will notice me! “ Alfred says with some desperation. Arthur shakes his head, “ Alfred, I wish as much as you to have you here. But-” He bites his lower lip, “ father is the King. And we must accept his rules. “ he says finally. It was clear he did regret following the orders, but he also doesn't want to risk Alfred not being able to go at all! Alfred pouts, his clear disdain for not being able to see everyone arrive was obvious for anyone in the room to see. “ not fair. “ he sighs but turns and starts heading out of the large magnificent room. Arthur sighs and crosses his arms, he really does hope for the best, but something told him in his gut that things would turn out terribly. Perhaps, it was just his worrying.

Meanwhile,  
A Prince did his best not to get irritated by the rocking of his carriage. He had traveled far for this event, though he was sure it was just a party to keep eyes away from any real issues. But as a soon to be King, he needed to gain some foothold in royal society. Both politically, and socially..even if he found it unbearable at times. His godly annoying advisor was busy ranting about the carriage, the tacky seats, the old horse, the dirt road and just about anything. Ivan had no idea how his father had dealt with this man for so long. He peeks out the side of the carriage window and his purple eyes widen some. It was a very elegant castle for a western Kingdom, and he was impressed. Course the advisor just grumbles and says how low it was compared to those back home.

“ I am sure the inside is wonderful. “ Ivan hums and glances at the guards that follow after him for his protection. He hears his advisor scoff and he just rolls his eyes. The rest of the ride went on as it did before, it was bumpy and the advisor went on ranting. It was a good thirty minutes before Ivan's leather boots could touch marble floor. His eyes danced from royal to royal. It was just as he had thought, some party away from low class eyes. But maybe there was something different this time. Maybe it was the way he saw the Princes descend from the throne spot and talk to the small Kingdom Royals first. Or perhaps it was the way the King was absent from the start of the event. Something wasn't quite normal to what he thought was originally the event. Ivan kept his expression in smile form as he made his way out of the crowd, he chooses to lean against a wall so he could let the Royals fool around as they pleased. They might not have a Kingdom afterwards, so they should enjoy this. Or maybe it was Ivan's cynical thoughts that made him assume these things.

Alfred was pacing back and forth in the hall. One of the servants who had passed him to go to the chambers, could have sworn the Prince's boots would ware and break by the time he went into the party. Normally, Alfred was not one for elegant parties. But since he wasn't allowed to attend the start with his brothers, made his blood boil. He was counting seconds, then minutes, until he hears a faint bell ringing. That was his queue to finally leave the hallway and join the rest of the Royal men and women. His cape would fall gently against his ankles as he walks. People were dancing now, they moved away as Alfred passes them, but he paid no mind. Ivan however, did pay mind. It makes him curious how this beautiful young man could step out of the hall and just join everyone else. He was no servant, as everyone would have reacted. But as he looks around, no one noticed. Or they pretend not to. Maybe this young man was a Prince who missed the call time, this makes Ivan giggle. It meant the Prince wasn't bright enough, or simply didn't care enough. Yet, Alfred could feel eyes on him, which confused him as he was sure no one would when he first enters.

Alfred searches around the room packed with rich and powerful people. Then his bright blue eyes fell on someone that made his heart race. Ivan had looked away so he didn't notice the young man who was becoming more and more red at the sight of him. Had another Prince of his family noticed, they would have stopped him from approaching the feared man. But they didn't. They were far too occupied with their own dancing, drinking and speaking to notice the moment. “ you know it is rude to stare? “ Ivan questions with a smirk as Alfred finished making his way to him. “ I would have to ask you the same question. “ Alfred retorts and chuckles. Ivan tilts his head, the smirk never leaving. “ why did you arrive late? “ he asks but Alfred just grabs his hand and starts to yank him along. “ that doesn't matter. “ he replies and looks back at him with a smile. “ come dance with me! “  
Ivan normally would have pulled his arm back, and said no, but he was rather curious about this Prince. He seems so much more alive and real than those he met before. He places his hand on the Prince's leftside and places his other hand on the Prince's right shoulder. Alfred follows suit then starts the dance right away. Ivan was surprised and almost tripped, so when he goes to glare at Alfred he couldn't. The young Prince was having so much fun already, he didn't quite have the heart to ruin it now.

It seems like the perfect moment. Alfred felt fine being smitten to the man he was dancing with. He didn't care that more and more Royals were stopping in their tracks and staring in complete shock at what was taking place. He was having such a good time, not even Ivan noticed when the King had entered the scene and become filled to the brim with anger at what he saw. The rest of the Princes had finally all turned and gasped at the sight, but Arthur was more concerned on what their father would do to Alfred than how the others were reacting to what he had done.  
“ THAT IS ENOUGH. “ the King shouts from his throne. He had finally finished what he had previously been doing, and was very unpleased. Everyone ceased what they were doing immediately. Alfred hesitates, but pulls himself away from Ivan and turns some to half face the King. As Ivan looks up, confusion written everywhere as he stares at the King who could barely hold his anger back. He was about ask Alfred what was wrong when he saw the Prince already heading back into the hallway. For some reason. He felt his gut turn when the King follows after him and sees the Princes worry amongst themselves. The rest of the guests just went on with what they had been doing, but now they had fresh gossip to play with. Ivan began making his way over, when he heard what he hadn't known, “ can't believe that Half breed decided to dance with a King! “ he hears someone say, “ he isn't a King yet. But it is still unheard of! “

‘ What a disgusting term. ‘ He thinks sourly. But as he got a good look at the two he heard, he realized they were his neighbors. What a small world after all. People dodge out of Ivan's way, as if worried they may face his wrath and end up losing everything, not just themselves. Ivan was quite tall than most of the people in the Grand Hall, so his strides were wide and somewhat slow. He wanted to know why there was a sudden outburst and why his dancing partner was stolen away from him. But his answers would not come, as he saw the King in shock and on the ground in the hallway. “ sir? “ Ivan says as he quickly hurries over to the fallen King and helps him up. “ I hit him..we were arguing and I hit him. He shoved me..and now he's gone. “ the King whispers regretfully. Ivan's eyes widen, he didn't think that would happen nor was he glad it did. He looks around, that bright Prince. Where did he go?! How far did he go!? These questions made Ivan's stomach turn uncomfortably. He also wasn't sure why he was concerned either, he could easily take this home and start an attack or well plan one, but he doesn't quite want to. The Prince had looked at him as no one had truly done before, he danced like he didn't care what the Royals thought. Most importantly, he was someone Ivan didn't want to lose. No, not when he had just met someone that challenged the odds as the Prince did tonight. He had to find him.

“ did you perhaps see where he had went? “ Ivan asks but the King shakes his head, his brows furrowing. “ no. But I do not wish you near him. “ he replies coldly. Ivan just smiles, pats the King's head, and hurries out of the hallway and back into the Grand Hall.  
Alfred on the other hand, was already dashing out of the castle. The castle, like some others, had secret passages. And Alfred was using one for his escape, he was more running from what he had done and all that would be said and done after. He trips again and falls straight in the dirt outside, he takes a deep breath and sits up with his legs criss crossed. He shuts his eyes, as if trying to compose himself like Arthur taught him to. But he couldn't. He felt tears falling down his cheeks and he let himself cry. He rubs at his cheeks and gasps a little to catch breathes as he sobbed. It was coming to him now that he had no idea what he was going to do and where he was going to go now. He straightens his legs and yanks off his dress boots and stands back up. He rubs at his cheeks to rub away any stray tears and he starts to walk again. “ Wait! Prince! “  
Alfred whips his head around as sees the tall man he had danced with. He feels his heart ache as he sees the handsome features of the other Prince. Oh how much he would love to just fall in his arms and never leave. But he had to leave-or else he would be locked away! And for what? Dancing? He'd rather not. He dashes off towards the garden, not daring to look back to see if the King to be was after him....he was.

The bushes let him elude the taller man. Alfred was dashing in and out of bushes and would hear an occasional annoyed grunt. He can't help but snicker at what was supposed to be his escape and Ivan's capture of him. He peeks out from a red rose bush and glances around. He didn't not see Ivan anywhere and this raises his curiosity. “ Sir? “ he asks and steps out of the bush. He starts to walk around the garden, it was utterly quiet. No guards were passing through, no one was working on the plants, and nothing made a sound but the birds that would pass over head. It was very strange, maybe everyone was still distracted by the party. He was just about to pass the sunflowers when he was suddenly tackled by someone else. He squeaks from feeling the weight on top of himself and growls, “ hey! What's the big idea!? “ he questions and blinks in surprise as he hears a joyous laughter above him.  
“ I finally caught you! “ he hears an accent reply, the laugh stopping soon after the words. The taller Prince gets up and pulls Alfred up with him. The younger Prince huffs and backs away from the tall one, his arms cross and his face turns into a scowl. “ well I didn't want to be! “ Alfred snaps at him. Ivan tilts his head as a response, he really did not understand this Prince. But he wants to. “ you're quite strange. I do not wish to call you short Prince, so please, what is your name? “ Ivan questions with a happy smile. Alfred raises his chin higher, “ I am not short. But I am Alfred. “ he says trying to be superior. Ivan chuckles, “ nice to finally hear your name, Alfred. I am Ivan. The soon to be King of my country. “ he replies with a bow. “ now. I must ask. Why are you leaving? “ he asks with his facial expression turning worried.

“ i do not have to tell you anything. “ Alfred growls and turns away. He made it four steps away when he felt Ivan grab his right hand and yank him back. “ is it because of the King? “ He hears Ivan ask, as if he knew first hand how tiresome father Kings could be. “ did you know hear me!? I said I do not have to tell you anything! “ he retorts. Ivan huffs and pulls the smaller Prince close to himself. “ it is okay. I will fix everything. “ he says, trying to be comforting to the younger Prince. There was a warm feeling in Alfred's chest now, something he felt on a lower scale when they were dancing. His tense body finally relaxes and he shuts his eyes, “ you won't be able to. My father will lock me in my room for the rest of my days…” he replies, the sorrow clear in his voice. “ just for dancing with me? “ Ivan asks bewildered. Alfred nods and opens his bright blue eyes again. “ well that it just outrageous! He should be flattered i came at all! “ Ivan proclaims dramatically. Alfred tries to hold back a giggle when he felt Ivan's hands at his sides-suddenly he was lifted into the air. “ a flower like you should not be wilting away in a castle room. You shall come with me. “ Ivan says happily. As much as Alfred loves being in the man's arms, he could not just run away with some Prince he just met. “ I do not think that would be wise..” Alfred mumbles, but Ivan just brings him close again and kisses his forehead. “ think it over? As much as I want to steal you away, this is your choice too. “ he hums sweetly.

Ivan carefully stood Alfred back on the ground. Alfred stays where he was, watching Ivan head out of the garden. He felt his heart squeeze itself. His mind raced with thoughts, how his life had been due to his blood. What his life would be like after all of this. How he had fallen in love with someone who wanted him to be happy and stay who he was. He had to go with him. Alfred smiles wide, he was going to do this. His feet seemed to run faster than the rest of his body could keep up. He laughs as he almost trips for the third time, “ Ivan! Ivan wait! I'm coming with you! “ he shouts as he finally gets out of the garden. His eyes widen however..  
The King, his King, was out there too. The party was just finishing up and guards began making their way over to Alfred. He felt hot tears rush down his face as he backs away. He tries to search above heads to find Ivan but all he saw was the carriage rushing away and other guards racing after it on horseback. Ivan's guards did their best to push the other guards back without killing anyone. Alfred quickly ducks when one of the guards grabs at him, he glares at his father and dashes through the garden again. Angry shouts follow him as he dashes through bush after bush. He holds his breath as he hops over a gate and keeps running. He was not going back, even if he didn't know where to go. Finally he slows down after half an hour. His legs ached as he passes the last tree from the part of the forest he had ran through. He was barefoot and dirty, and alone. But he smiles wide and starts to quickly walk towards the town he saw in the distance. Although he was going to be hunted, although he did not know where Ivan was going, he was free. He was free and felt determined to find his way to Ivan's Kingdom.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ivan worries for Alfred's well being, Arthur sets out to him and bring him home. Yet, Alfred begins to have doubts and decides to change his plans.

The King, filled with anger and regret, sent out men to find his missing son. The word was kept hush from the citizens of the Kingdom, as only God could know how bad the situation could get if a prince had gone missing, the Bastard one no less. Prince Arthur, did his best to keep everything in order, but the Castle seemed to stay on edge. It was quiet and the princes seemed to worry in their own ways. The Queen was suffering silently too, her poor little boy was lost, lost in a world of no mercy. It was breaking her heart each moment he was gone. Even though he wasn't her own, she still loved him. But she tries her best to stay strong, as a Queen she needed to guide her family and kingdom through any troubling times.

Even Ivan was worried as he was on his way back to his own kingdom. He could not even hear the words his advisor spews in anger at the kingdom they had left. He did not wish to think of Alfred being locked away in his room, or even a dungeon! But he also didn't wish to think he was alone, traveling away from his home, it sent shivers up his spine. Did that young prince even know how to take care of himself? Maybe in some areas-but he was still a prince from a wealthy family. He would try to send a letter to the queen-hoping that she would tell him if the young man had safely returned. Or at least, the progress of their search for him. He didn't meet the queen, but he was hoping that she would be nice to him and help him. Something the other Royals he had met, besides Alfred, were incapable of being. And within moments-the carriage was quiet for him again, as his advisor had suddenly ‘fell asleep’.

 

 

Alfred had only just arrived to the village when he realises how hungry he is. And how utterly alone he was. It reminded him of his siblings and how since they were all older-they didn't care too much for the sudden young child in their mists. So he was usually left to his own devices, or possibly with his step mother. But Arthur cared very much for Alfred, often helping him to learn how to be proper. There were times that he would go off and play with his little brother, glad not to be the youngest anymore, and they would both be happy. Oh how Alfred wishes he could have some sort of advice from his brother now. He went on walking still. Hoping to get some sort of idea of where to go. Eyes follow him with every step he took, but he pays them no mind. He was used to being stared at and whispered about-but he was also used to making a show out of it. Now was not a show. No. It was a game for survival. And if he wanted to survive-he needed to adapt.  
“ hey! “ he shouts at a local farmer boy who was pushing a barrel of wheat.

It took a solid hour, but now Alfred was a farmer boy. Or had the looks of one. His clothes would easily take the family out of poverty due to what fabrics and colors they were made out of, but not keep them out. They would still need to work to stay afloat. A big smile grew across the young man's face. Helping others makes his insides warm. Maybe helping the poor could be his new line of work now that he was ‘free’ of the royal life he had lead so far. He starts on his walk again, he has a flimsy sense of where he was going. But he does know that he has to come back the way he came and head the way he saw Ivan's carriage go off to. He clears his throat, was this all really a smart idea? He was going after some man he barely knew. Was he really not just running from his own kingdom? This took a toll on Alfred's mood. “ am I just..using him..? “ He says allowed. His walking slows as his mind drifts into a pessimistic mode. And it did not disappear for some time.

 

 

The castle wasn't much better. Arthur had had enough. It had been two days since he had ran. Alfred should have returned to them by now; laughing it all off it like it was all some silly trick and that he didn't want them to be mad at him. But he had not done such a thing. No guard had even seen him come close to the castle. Nor the grounds around it. “ I wish to find him. We can not risk him being on the loose or sending out too many guards to look for him, it will just raise too many questions. “ he says angrily to his father. The King looked at Arthur with hesitation. On one hand his son was still an heir to the throne, but on the other he wasn't quite sure if the prince should return. However he also knows he could not risk Alfred being with Ivan either. So the King nods his head, “ Go. Find him and bring him back. “ he says with a voice that meant punishment would follow the return. Arthur gave a curt nod and bows before heading out of the throne room to gather a group of guards and supplies to find and drag Alfred back to the castle. Course Arthur knew Alfred would not return easily. Or even leave enough behind to be tracked. But Arthur did hope that for once Alfred would do something stupid and leave a valuable trace, so this would end soon enough.

Alfred did have other ideas. Instead of making his way to Ivan's kingdom, as originally planned, he was heading South. He knows that he can only head that direction for so long until he would have to take a boat to the mainland. Then again. Even if he was still going after Ivan he would have to take another boat. Yup, Alfred really has no clue where he was going, and he has nothing to protect himself with. He sighs as he keeps walking down a dirt road with grass and wildflowers decorating each side. He finally smiles again and starts to whistle as he looks around. Maybe he could use a tree branch as a sort of stand in sword until he could find something better. He was determined to make his own way in the world. He didn't want to leech off of any more people. Not his mother, not his father or his brother or even..Ivan.

“ if you wish. You could be this kingdoms hero. “ Alfred's mother once said to him, just moments after she had finished reading him a bedtime story. “ really!? “ he had asked, his eyes sparkling with the flame from his night stand candle. “ mother! I want to be the great knight like in the stories! “ he says with so much excitement that his mother swore she would die from its sweetness. “ well, son. “ she says with a soft smile. “ You stay hopeful and strong. And helpful. You just may be like those knights and princes. “ she hums and leans down to give her son a kiss on the forehead. “ now. Like any knight or prince, it's time to sleep. As all of them need a good night's rest. “ she says with a soft snicker and stands up from the bed. “ I'll be strong and great one day! “ he says as she strolls from the room.  
“ I know you will. My beautiful sun drop. “

“ I promise you mother. “ Alfred says through grinding teeth. “ I will, be a great. Hero. “ he states firmly as he yanks a tree branch free from its home.  
“ and no one will stop me. “  
Little did Alfred know, however, someone was going to find something he should have planned more carefully. Or least, sold in secrecy.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has found a lead that may lead him to his missing half sibling. However, thanks to twists and turns. He may just get away with his freedom. He does meet a couple other characters as he goes. Though, he still contemplates his choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry for the long wait! Writer's block and other stuff have been a pain for this part. But I hope you all enjoy this next installment of Run-Away Prince!

Arthur grumbles as he holds the clothes in his hands. Alfred did come this way, but where is he now? The Prince glances around then back to the peasants who were on their knees. “ perhaps, any of you have seen where the prince went? “ he questions with a faint glare. The entire family gulps quietly and one of them dares to stand up to answer. “ yes, sir. “ he says with a shaky voice. “ he was going out of the village, towards looprivel. “ he adds on with a slight smile. “ but please sir. We have no idea of anything else. “

 

Arthur sighs and looks towards the exit of the village. Alfred is making fast time for his little head start. But soon enough. The game will end.

 

Back with Alfred..

Alfred’s feet are beyond sore as he keeps down the path he was sure leads to the next village. “ it has to be close by..” he whines as he continues to keep walking. Although Alfred is completely aware that his journey would not be easy. He still could not help himself from whining at least a little. He is also alone, so did not need to uphold his usual prince persona. It will take him some time before he can arrive. His feet drag under him, but he forces himself to continue walking. He just has to make it to the next village. Then he can rest. This small hurdle makes Alfred only want to improve himself. The harder he works, the more he truly earns his rewards. And he values this new rule quite a bit despite his aching feet.

 

Precisely as he's enjoying his new independence from his family. He trips on a rock and face plants into the dirt road. Well, now this day just got a little more, unpleasant. He pushes himself back up and sits on the dirt road with his legs crossed. He hears a faint sound of a cart and looks to his left, hoping to the Gods above him that it was not his brother. Or really anyone that could be after him. He scrambles to get back to the side of the road as the carriage proceeds to come closer.

 

He waits a brief minute for the carriage to come close enough and then feels himself grow more nervous as it stops. The driver looks at him curiously and then whispers something to whomever was inside. The driver grows hesitant but lowers the reins and hops down from his seat. As this happens, Alfred takes a couple steps back. Not sure if he should really risk someone seeing him that might tattle. He does not know that he has already messed that up.

 

The driver of the carriage reaches for the handle and Alfred holds his breath as it opens. A young  Lady accepts the drivers’ help and steps out of the carriage. “ good sir. Is everything alright? “ she asks with worry flooding her delicate features. Alfred quickly nods his head, “ yes mam! “ he responds. “ just making my way to the next town. Had a bit of a trip but i’m all well. “ he adds on with a light heroic laugh. Something he usually does to keep people from worrying over him when he felt there was no need to. He's just that stubborn.

 

The Lady stares for a moment then narrows her eyes. She knows that she recognizes the man before her. Though-she does remember what had taken place at the end of the party from before. Although their kingdoms do not interact much, she was still invited to attend the King's party. So the man before her is none other than the Prince that had caused the abrupt end to it. But she brings back a smile onto her face as to not cause any suspicion. " ah. Well. Would you like to join in on our ride? I have room and it would be a shame to speak with you and then just make you walk. " she asks politely. The Prince stares for a moment to consider the offer. Should he really risk taking a ride from another royal? Will she give him away? These two questions rush around in his mind as he quickly tries to think of an answer within an appropriate time frame. " I guess. It would be a shame. Consider me a fellow passenger! " He states with a big smile on his face. The lady smiles and nods, offering him a hand to help him into the carriage. The young man thanks her and takes her hand and stepping in. The inside is the typical light red seats and light red and black walls. Alfred glances about it as the door shuts and the carriage starts to move once more. He then peaks out the window and sighs with relief. This seems much easier and faster than walking. And gives him less of a chance at getting found so quickly.

 

The ride takes longer than both passengers would have liked. Neither really know what to say, Lady Lin, as Alfred learns the name of ten minutes into the ride, did want to talk. But she isn't sure what of. The only thing she can think of to talk about, is how the party ended and why he is travelling alone. Though as she goes to address these questions with Alfred, the prince tries to avoid giving a clear answer. Just to be safe. Which leaves a lot of awkward silences on their ride. Yet it is when they arrive at the next town after roughly an hour of travelling, Alfred decides to say something. " hey. Lin. If you could change your life for the better. Would you? " he questions with a look of worry on his face. Lady Lin stares back at Alfred with shock for a moment. She did not expect him to ask such a question. " oh well..I don't know. I'm quite okay with my life. " she responds with a tilt of her head. " why? " she questions and raises an eyebrow when he sighs quietly. " oh no reason. Just wanted the last moments of us being together to be lively. " he replies then smiles wide at her again. Before she can question him further, the carriage comes to a stop. He then gets up from his seat and opens up the door, " its been nice knowing you miss! " he states then hops out of the carriage. Lin squeaks with surprise and quickly moves to look out the doorway. But the young man is no longer in sight.

 

Alfred hums to himself as he walks about the town square. His eyes glancing everything every couple seconds to make sure no guards might notice him. There aren't really any here anyways. Which interests the Prince as he keeps walking. Another carriage passes him by in a hurry and he raises a brow. He turns around and his eyes widen. That carriage, he knows that carriage! Alfred's eyes grow wide and full of tears as he quickly tries to chase after it. ' it's him! It has to be him! I found you again! ' He thinks with so much joy and hope in his heart. He pushes himself to move as quickly as he possibly can. He also has to move past various groups to get through. Pushing his way through to try and get to carriage that has a much easier time getting through everyone. Via the dirt road path that the other carriages are going on.

 

Alfred manages to get through most of the crowds and makes a hard dash after the carriage. Thank the gods for Alfred's luck at the moment because the carriage has to stop due to another carriage stopping because of a wheel problem. The Prince stops to wheeze and catch his breath. Then he steps closer to the door and reaches up to knock-...

 

The door opens and out peaks a King of some other country. Alfred stands back and gulps; the joyful tears from before disappearing as disappointment settles into his expression. " Oh. I'm sorry sir. I thought you were someone else.." He apologizes grievously. Heartbreak and false hope returning to both his heart and mind. The accented royal sighs and then shakes his head. " do not apologize. We have get confused for the Ruissans all day. " he states in response. That makes Alfred's head jerk up. " wait-you have!? " he questions with bewilderment. The man nods his head, " similar carriage and same route home does do that to you. " he comments with some annoyance at the inconvience hes faced today. But then stares as he sees Alfred grow more and more excited. " are they behind you or ahead of you!? " Alfred questions with a lot of excitement. " I think-ahead. As they left first? " he says in confusion before seeing the young man running away. " where are you going!? " he calls after Alfred. " to fix my future! " comes Alfred's reply from over his shoulder as he keeps hurrying along.

 

To other royals, he may seem very weird. But it is a good thing no one else can really tell its him. Only one did. And she seems like she will not give him out anytime soon. Though he does know to not keep his hopes up for other royalty around him. Based on his life at home. Though it is a little ironic that he thinks this while also trying to chase after some Prince from some far off country. And with such a thought, Alfred's face turns a soft pink. He's being silly again. He's chasing after a carriage that may or may not be on the road somewhere. And that he's chasing after it at all. He doesn't know much to anything of the man he is after, but he would like to. And if things do not turn out the way he hopes, then he can go elsewhere. Not the best fallback plan, but just to be safe. He'll consider it more. Though for the sake of all of this, he does hope that it does work out. Least it doesn't and he faces the great wrath that is his family. A few more minutes pass when he has to finally stop running. We wheezes harshly as he forced himself down into a speed walk and soon a slow walk. " I should-have stayed...to get a horse! " he stammers as he tries hard to catch his breath again.

 

The Prince takes a moment to gather himself when he hears horses from behind. He stands straight and quickly looks behind himself. He feels his throat grow tight as he realizes who it is. Those are the guards from his palace! His eyes widen and he feels his whole world starts to crash and burn. Someone must have told them he went this way! But even so, how did they even know he went this direction?! Then his heart does a double take with those questions; it was that one royal he spoke to earlier! The one he thought was Ivan! He must have told them the directions. Or at least general ones. He panics and quickly takes off again into the foliage. " I can't go back! Not now! Not ever! " he squeals as he pushes his legs behind their limit. He might miss his siblings, but they helped make this all happen. Ivan's dance with him, was just the kicker for the life long domino effect that came from them. Ivan might never know what had happened to him if he was to get caught and sent back to his home. He might have an idea, but that would be the end of their story.

And luckily, it isn't.

 

By the time the guards were passing the spot he was standing in. He is well hidden enough that they didn't even spot him. Arthur is not among-st this time. Which is in Alfred's luck. Arthur would have searched every inch of this area when he saw something off. These guards just went on their way. Suspecting a dog is the thing they had seen. And don't look much around as they continue on. Muttering among-st themselves about the whole situation and what they will do when they get back home. After about a minute, Alfred peaks out from a bush to see where they are now. The group is still on the road, but quite a bit further away from him now. He lets out a sigh of relief when seeing how far they are. Now he needs a new plan. And it dawned on him how alone he is right now. He holds back the nervous laugh he feels coming. He can't make too much noise just yet. He does curse softly though. " it seems they really want me. " he jokes quietly and lowers his head back down. " though..can't let that happen. I need a map. And perhaps, some actual supplies. But I don't have...money.." He says with a soft whine. He lifts his head again after a couple minutes, " though...maybe I can just send a letter to Ivan. That way. He can come back and pick me up! " but then he huffs and sits up.

 

" but...what if hes not even allowed to come back? " he questions nervously. " this..this was badly planned out. I don't even think I can-do this anymore. " he states with a sad sigh and shakes his head. " pardon me. " a voice comes from behind him. " Do you need help? "


End file.
